1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw mechanism, and more particularly, to a screw mechanism for adjusting an angle of an antenna module and a related antenna system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional screw mechanism includes a screw rod, an accommodating component and a screw having a side hole. The accommodating component and the screw are respectively disposed on two ends of the screw rod. A thread is formed on a surface of the screw rod, and an annular slot is disposed on the surface of the screw rod. The accommodating component includes a square protrusion, and dimensions of the square protrusion are equal to dimensions of the annular slot. When the screw rod is assembled with the accommodating component, and the square protrusion is engaged inside the annular slot, the screw having the side hole moves relative to the accommodating component along the thread on the screw rod by rotating the screw rod. However, the conventional screw rod becomes shorter and thin due to microstructure trend, so that strength of the screw rod is decreased due to the cutting slot on the conventional screw rod. For example, the conventional screw rod is deformed or damaged easily by press of the accommodating component or the screw having the side hole. Thus, design of a screw mechanism having great structural strength and conforming to microstructure design is an important issue in the mechanical industry.